JennaMarbles
Jenna Mourey (born September 15, 1986), known on YouTube as JennaMarbles, is''' '''an American YouTube celebrity, vlogger, comedian & Internet personality. "Jenna Marbles" is a pseudonym incorporating her dog, Marbles', name. She is currently the 11th most subscribed channel. She has several very popular videos, including "How to Avoid Talking to People You Don't Want to Talk to," which has over 32 million views. She is also known for her video "How to trick people into thinking you're good looking," which had over 5.3 million views in the first week and now has over 57 million views. She has three dogs, Kermit, Peach, (both Italian greyhounds) and Marbles (a chihuahua). They appear in most of the videos she has made, often at the end, when she mimes them saying, "Make sure you subscribe to our channel! We put out new videos every Wednesday!" Jenna Marbles is the 11th most Subscribed YouTube Channel in the world. and the 6th most Subscribed from the United States. Beginning of Channel After graduation, she worked for StooLaLa, a female-based sports site that was the sister site of BarStoolSports. She also worked as a shots girl and promo model, a job she humorously described as "dancing in her underwear," seen in the same video. She began to make videos because she had always enjoyed making people laugh. Her channel quickly became popular, allowing her to focus on videos full-time. Style Jenna's videos are known for their raunchy humor, inventive curses, and relation to real-life events. She often makes videos in pairs, describing, for example, how men and women get ready in the morning. For her "male" videos, Mourey typically wears a blue polo shirt, a backwards baseball cap, and a drawn-on curly mustache. Several of her videos feature her now ex-boyfriend, Max, who vlogs at MaxNoSleeves. Her current boyfriend, Julian, now appears in her videos. Trivia *Mourey graduated from Suffolk University with a Bachelor's in Psychology and Boston University with a Masters' Degree in Sports Psychology; her Master's degree can be seen in her "How to Trick People into Thinking You're Good Looking." *Jenna is currently the most subscribed channel ran by a female. *She was born in Rochester, New York. *It is estimated that Jenna is worth anywhere from $2.5 to $4 million dollars. *The New York Times wrote this article about her. *She got her fake lastname "Marbles" from her dog. List Of Subscriber Milestones For Jenna Marbles Original Channel Jenna hit 1 Million Subscribers On September 4th, 2011. Jenna hit 2 Million Subscribers On December 31st, 2011. Jenna hit 3 Million Subscribers On May 9th, 2012. Jenna hit 4 Million Subscribers On August 27th, 2012. Jenna hit 5 Million Subscribers On December 5th, 2012. Jenna hit 6 Million Subscribers On January 19th, 2013. Jenna hit 7 Million Subscribers On February 18th, 2013. Jenna hit 8 Million Subscribers On March 28th, 2013. Jenna hit 9 Million Subscribers On May 24th, 2013. Jenna hit 10 Million Subscribers On July 17th, 2013 Jenna hit 11 Million Subscribers On October 22nd, 2013. Jenna hit 12 Million Subscribers On December 31st, 2013. Jenna hit 13 Million Subscribers On March 17th, 2014. Jenna hit 14 Million Subscribers On September 19th, 2014. Jenna hit 15 Million Subscribers On April 19th, 2015. List Of Video View Milestones For Jenna Marbles Original Channel. Jenna hit 100 Million Video Views On August 5th, 2011. Jenna hit 200 Million Video Views On November 8th, 2011. Jenna hit 300 Million Video Views On January 11th, 2012. Jenna hit 400 Million Video Views On March 5th, 2012. Jenna hit 500 Million Video Views On May 2nd, 2012. Jenna hit 600 Million Video Views On June 27th, 2012. Jenna hit 700 Million Video Views On August 20th, 2012. Jenna hit 800 Million Video Views On October 20th, 2012. Jenna hit 900 Million Video Views On December 22nd, 2012. Jenna hit 1.0 Billion Video Views On March 1st, 2013. Jenna hit 1.1 Billion Video Views On May 10th, 2013. Jenna hit 1.2 Billion Video Views On August 2nd, 2013. Jenna hit 1.3 Billion Video Views On November 27th, 2013. Jenna hit 1.4 Billion Video Views On March 22nd, 2014. Jenna hit 1.5 Billion Video Views On July 24th, 2014. Jenna hit 1.6 Billion Video Views On November 10th, 2014. Jenna hit 1.7 Billion Video Views On March 3rd, 2015. Jenna hit 1.8 Billion Video Views On July 8th, 2015. Other channels Marbles also maintains JennaMarblesVlog, an extra account for other videos. It is infrequently updated, but still active. List Of Subscriber Milestones For Jenna Marbles 2nd Channel. Jenna hit 100,000 Subscribers On June 26th, 2011. Jenna hit 200,000 Subscribers On August 23rd, 2011. Jenna hit 300,000 Subscribers On November 7th, 2011. Jenna hit 400,000 Subscribers On January 10th, 2012. Jenna hit 500,000 Subscribers On March 30th, 2012. Jenna hit 600,000 Subscribers On June 16th, 2012. Jenna hit 700,000 Subscribers On August 29th, 2012. Jenna hit 800,000 Subscribers On November 27th, 2012. Jenna hit 900,000 Subscribers On January 19th, 2013. Jenna hit 1,000,000 Subscribers On April 8th, 2013. Jenna hit 1,100,000 Subscribers On August 24th, 2013. Jenna hit 1,200,000 Subscribers On August 10th, 2014. Jenna hit 1,300,000 Subscribers On November 15th, 2014. Jenna hit 1,400,000 Subscribers On April 24th, 2015. List Of Video View Milestones For Jenna Marbles 2nd Channel Jenna hit 5 Million Subscribers On June 23rd, 2011. Jenna hit 10 Million Subscribers On August 5th, 2011. Jenna hit 25 Million Subscribers On November 17th, 2011. Jenna hit 50 Million Subscribers On May 3rd, 2012. Jenna hit 75 Million Subscribers On December 26th, 2012. Jenna hit 100 Million Subscribers On August 28th, 2014. Playlists All of Jenna Marbles' videos, sorted into playlists, can be seen here . Watch Mojo's "TopX" Series Top 10 YouTube Comedy Channels Jenna was ranked 5th in this episode Category:Users that joined in 2010 Category:Users that joined in 2011 Category:Female YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Vlogger Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:Ten Million Subscribers Category:Fifteen Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views